


The Knight Of Wands

by ineverhadmybeaniephase



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverhadmybeaniephase/pseuds/ineverhadmybeaniephase
Summary: Living behind a screen is all fun and games.Until it becomes a competition.





	1. every story has a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFn3K7OGpZw
> 
> this is inspired by the video "the knight of wands" and oh my god i love the video so frickin much. i haven't written anything in a while and i thought why not jump back in with this. apologies if it's bad, i'm really tired. enjoy!

_February 10th, 2009_  
  
"My grandma was a psychic woman. And apparently, she's passed on the gift to me. So, let's look into my future!  
The Knight of Wands.  
So, some guy is gonna have a big impact. An energetic warrior. He has a hasty personality and is very quick to love or hate."  
  
("It's gotta be a pretty big impact then" is what he doesn't say.)

 

 

 _October 9th, 2009_  
  
"So, my name is Dan."  
  
(The start of Danisnotonfire.)

 

 

 _October 25th, 2009_  
  
"Why do you always draw cat whiskers on your face?"  
"I'd tell you, but then we'd have to kill you."  
"This was the most fun I've ever had-woah!"  
  
(Phil had done it as soon as the idea crossed his mind. Dan wasn't prepared for the tackle. Whatsoever.)

 

 

 _May 8th, 2010_  
  
The first AmazingDan.  
  
(And the last.)

 

 

 _December 22nd, 2011_  
  
The first Dan and Phil baking video.  
  
(The first of many to come.)

 

 

 _August 26th, 2016_  
  
"PHIL LESTER! YOU'RE A GENIUS!"  
  
(Or, Dan and Phil progressively getting mad as the game goes on. Dan was so proud of Phil in that moment.)

 

 

 _February 13th, 2017_  
  
Dan and Phil pastel edits. The curl makes it's first appearance in what soon would be curly-haired Dan.  
  
("I think curls suit you." "You really think so?" "Yeah.")

 

 

_August 10th, 2014_

Youtuber Whispers with Joe, Louise, Dan, and Phil.  
An afternoon filled with food, laughter, and vlogging.  
  
(He has friends now. Thanks to Phil. He never forgets that.)

 

 

_May 22th, 2016_

Their first show on the Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire.  
  
(One of the best years of their lives.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
The beginning of 2017 is when he felt it.  
Dan wanted him dead.

 


	2. but not all stories end how you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living behind a screen is all fun and games.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Until it becomes a competition.

Three days straight of isolation.  
And then the thoughts came.

_I could kill you._

Dan narrowly avoiding Phil, the latter avoiding Dan until it got unbearable.

 

_Something was happening. And it wasn't a game._

  
Dan wasn't feeling that.  
Phil was on edge that day.

_Talking became impossible unless it was needed or something to tick the other off._

They were in sync. Right?

_Dan was lost in his mind now. Phil became colder and different from the person Dan knew._

 

It was a quick trip to the store. He can hurry back before Phil has a chance to get home before he does

 

  
_The alleyway was damp and cold. The bat heavy in Dan's hands. Phil caused this. Dan refused to believe different._

 

Threats became the norm.

 

_This wasn't ending here. They both knew this._

 

After all, living behind a screen is all fun and games, until living becomes a competition itself.

 

_Dan stumbled home, the bat dragging behind on the damp concrete. Phil had gone in the other direction, most likely to Louise's house. He won't be home for a while._

_That was good._

They could kill each other so easily. They know each other so well. 

(Or so Dan thought.)

_"Drop the knife, Dan."_

Phil's upstairs. He's reading, seemingly unbothered by Dan in the kitchen.

 

 _The knife glinted in the harsh kitchen lights. It would be silent._

 

Dan's on the brink of losing his mind.

_Killing him in the night would be easy. Phil set down his book._

 

Dan poured another drink. They could solve this. They always did. 

 

_Dan slowly slid to the floor against the stairs, the knife long forgotten._

 

"Dan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Just making sure you're here."

 

_Everything was falling. Dan declining into a state of poor mental health. Phil was turning into someone Dan wished he never met._

 

He was coming. Dan could hear his footsteps over the pounding of his own heart. 

 

 _Phil had planned on Dan spiraling. It would only make Dan weaker._

 

His body hit the floor and the last thing he saw was the knife he had earlier. When he could've made his move. 

 

_Phil dragged Dan's body down the hall._

 

Phil could cover this easily. He always did.

 

_He won._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope you have/had a good day!


End file.
